Renewal of the spirit
by dinopoodle
Summary: An accident leaves an elleth in need of healing. But can Lord Elrond help her and heal himself as well?
1. Elronds story

Disclaimer:I do not own anything Tolkien. This is not strictly canon. Flames will be used to line the bird cage and the cat box.

Special thanks goes out to Gitamerah, and Oberon my very patient betas. Also to Niri and everyone at her forum for all there help, Thanks everyone!

Any mistakes are my own.

oOo

_With her last breath, Celebrian prayed to the Valar to not let her family fade because of her death. 'Let him find someone and be happy once more.' _

"_We will help them all we can. Are you sure you do not wish to return?" She was asked quietly. _

'_No,' Celebrian thought. 'The pain is too great. I wish to reside in the Halls of Mandos. Let him see this and know that there, I will find peace. Help him.' With that thought, Celebrian died._

Elrond jerked out of the vision with a start. She was dead. He knew that nothing he could do would help her now. She had gone to the Halls of Mandos. Tears ran down his face.

_Alone_. The word kept running through his mind. He was now alone.

oOo

Looking back, Elrond knew that it was thanks to Glorfindel that he was able to focus on anything at all.

"You need to try to pull yourself out of this depression, mellon nin. You will soon fade if you keep this up," said Glorfindel.

With flat, lifeless, gray eyes, Elrond raised his head to look at his friend. "Why should I not fade? What is left for me here? The love of my heart is gone." He lowered his head with a heart-wrenching sigh.

Glorfindel apparently had had enough. "What about your children? They need you now more than ever. They lost their naneth, do they need to lose their adar as well? Must you look to no one but yourself?"

Glorfindel knew he was being cruel. However, he hoped that mentioning the twins and Arwen would help Elrond to focus on someone else— at least for a while, so that he could heal.

Elrond's eyes turned storm-cloud gray. He rose from his seat in one swift motion with a gracefulness only an elf can achieve.

"Get out!" His voice was low, almost a whisper. "How dare you!"

Glorfindel did not move. He simply allowed his friend of so many years to vent at him.

"Who are you to tell me where my responsibilities lay?" He looked at Glorfindel with flat, grey eyes that somehow looked as if they had no hope left in them and said almost too softly for him to hear, "You do not understand."

"Oh, I do not understand, do I?" Glorfindel's voice became steely, his gaze narrowing in what Elrond knew was an attemp to to control his rising anger. His hands clenched into fists. As he seemed to fight with himself. Elrond now noticed his friend was only slightly able to control his rage. "Have you forgotten who you are talking to? You are not the first person to lose a loved one. You will not be the last one, either." Suddenly, Glorfindel seemed calmer to Elrond. It was as it he was able to think through his anger, although later Elrond would wonder where he found the control he needed. It almost seemed like someone was helping him in some way to find the words he needed. Elrond wished he could tell him that what he needed now was a friend, and not some emotional outburst. "They need you, mellon nin— now more than ever."

Glorfindel stood silent just seeming to watch his friend, though for what Elrond knew not .

Finally Elrond moved to sit down. Without lifting his head to look at his friend, he said, "How do I do it? How do I even try to begin again?" There where tears in his eyes, as he looked at his long time friend. Finally Glorfindel spoke, " Elrond let me ask you this, if you where the healer looking at this situation what would you do"? "Elrond thought for a long while. "I am not sure, try to help them heal any way I could . Even if I just let them cry" he admitted "Elrond, maybe you should take some of your own medicine. "

"I am here for you, my friend." Glorfindel came up to his side. "You are not alone. Never alone."

Over the next few weeks, someone was always with him. Elrond knew they were worried that he would simply allow himself to fade— or worse, do himself harm. He could not understand how they could all just continue on as if nothing happened. It felt like the world— at least for him —had come to a halt. Erestor and Glorfindel had begun to take over the running of Imladris, for even day to day tasks had become difficult for Elrond.

oOo

One day, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel finally came to see him.

"Elrond, look at me." Celeborns spoke with a voice that allowed no other choice but to listen.

After a few moments, Elrond raised his head to look at Celeborn, but kept silent.

"Do you not believe we grieve for her as well, mellon nin? We grieve for her just as you do, but you must not let this destroy you." Celeborn turned his head to look at his wife as a silent plea was spoken in his mind.

'_We must reach him_,' her voice was a soft caress in her husband's mind. Not for the first time, Celeborn thought of how much it would hurt him to lose her as he did his beloved daughter.

'_No, my husband, we must not focus on that, or we will most assuredly lose a son as well_.'

To Elrond, Galadriel quietly asked, "Do you believe Celebrian would want you to mourn in this way? You saw her. You heard her last words— as I did. She wanted you to continue to live; to find peace… and even love again. You must try. If not for yourself, then for her and the children."

Elrond raised his head with tears in his eyes. "I cannot do this alone. I do not even know if I can do what you ask at all. Elrond paused before finally saying, " for her sake, I will try."

oOo

As it was over the next few years, the family slowly started to heal. With her ada's blessing, Arwen went to stay with her grandparents for longer periods of time as she grew. Elrond knew she needed her grandmother as she grew into full maturity. The twins went off to hunt orcs more and more— much to their father's dismay.

Unknown to them all, they were being watched. From one mind to another, the Valar spoke swiftly of the problem.

'_We must help them. We did promise_.'

'_Yes we did, but how to help_?'

Years went by. Slowly, everyone in the family started to heal, but not completely. Elrond tried to lose himself in the problems of others by giving advice or healing the sick wherever he could. The twins saw a lot of the healing rooms due to the run-ins with orcs. Arwen had expressed a wish to stay with her grandparents, for her home was too much for her to bear at the moment since it brought her so many memories of her naneth.

'Well now, how do we help them when they do not wish to help themselves?'

The Valar were discussing the promise they had made and were now bound to keep. They had been trying to find a solution to this problem for some time.

'_Perhaps we can give them someone else to concentrate on_.'

All became silent as they thought this over. _Yes, it just might work_.


	2. accidents

Once agian not mine, I just play in tolkiens sand box. Thank you to all who have reviewed. All mistakes are mine.

SsS  
Silaveril had agreed to accompany her lord, and lady to Imladris so that she may assist in chaperoning the younger elleth who had come to keep Arwen company on the way back to Lothlorien. She privately thought to herself the reason for this was to keep her busy, and keep her mind off the lose of her brother who was killed when he, and two other envoys where traveling to deliever news of the enemy to the lord, and lady. Silaveril felt alone now more than ever. Her family had parished when she and her brother Elchen, where but elflings in an accident as they traveled to Lothlorien.

She knew they worried about her, both lady Galadriel, and Lord Celeborn had helped, and watched over her, and her brother as they grew to adulthood in Lothlorien. She did not want to cause them any undue worry as she knew they still grieved for the loss of there daughter. Celebrian had been a good friend and playmate when they where younger, as there where only a few years seperating them in age. But as with most friends they had lost touch somewhat since Celebrian had married, and moved to Imladris.

Silaveril let out a soft sigh as she slowly walked in the gardens surrounding the last homely house. She had met its lord only briefly as they where welcomed upon arrival. He was not what she had been expecting. Oh he looked the same as she remembered from when she had met him several years before when he had wed Celebrian. But now there seemed to be a distance about him. As if he where just going through the motions of day to day life, and not truely living it.

OoO

The valar looked on at the scene before them, "_they seem well suited_". Came a soft voice. "_Are we all sure_ _this is wise,_ "asked another. All heads turned to Mandos, "_will she not reconsider?"  
_he was asked. _"No she will never leave my halls for she is much to broken in spirit_." came the soft reply. All as quiet for a few moments ". "_Then we must do something for they are all sufferings_, stated Este in a quiet but firm voice. _They can help heal each other, she said. _Finally it was agreed they would help these two broken souls to find peace together, and maybe through them her childern could heal as well. "_But how do we get_ _them together_?" It was the question on all of there minds at the moment. "_Perhaps all we need to do is_ _watch_ _and wait."_

_SsS_

Silaveril wandered lost in thought, until she found herself at the stables. Horses where a longtime passion for her. She stood watching as a beautiful chestnut mare was being tended to in the cross ties just inside of the stable yard by a dark haired ellon. She was not paying attention to what he was doing really, as she had started to think about her brother . He had a wandering spirit, and much like her had loved horses. But he of course saw them as a way to freedom. He had always wanted to see more of Arda. When he had been given the job to go with other wardens to scout for the lord, and lady and report on the enemies doings he had been thrilled. She on the other hand had been worried for him. Now it seemed that worry had been well founded.

Suddenly a scream rent the air, as she looked up the mare was rearing, and pawing at the air. The ties had not been securely fastened, and so the mare was able to free herself. The young ellon was able to regain controll of the mare or so it seemed. When suddenly the horse bolted form its handler, knocking him over in the process. Silaveril never even had the chance to scream as she was knocked down by the charging mare. There was not time to even roll out form under the frightened horse, for Silvaveril was knocked unconscience When her head struck the ground. Others having heard or seen the action came over the see if they could help. The stablehands where finally able to calm the mare but not before there guest had come to harm.

EeE

Shouts drew Elronds attention away form the conversation he was having with Celeborn.  
"My lord there has been an accident in the stables." Elrond had already stood from his chair to see what all the noise was about." Is anyone hurt," he asked before the messanger could even finish his sentence. "Yes my lord. The groom, and one of our guest." Elrond, and Celeborn flew out of the house and down to the stables. There on the ground amoung a crowd of onlookers lay a silver haired elleth. "Silaveril", breathed Celeborn, as he went to her. The groom by this time was sitting up looking around with confusion. "My lord"! he exclaimed when he saw Elrond kneeling at Celeborns side. " I did not mean", Elrond looked up his eyes an intense grey color. "Have him taken to a healer to be looked at", he said as he noticed Erestor coming into the crowd. "Come", Elrond heard Erestor say, now is not the time to worry about any blame let us make sure you are unhurt." "But I, but she"... the young groom was very worried. "Lord Elrond, will care for her. Lets go see to you". Elrond trusted Erestor to take care of the young ellon.

Elrond barely recognised the elleth laying on the ground in front of him. Her silver hair was covered in blood, her legs where also broken, and bloody. "We must move her with great care mellon". He said not looking up, his primary concern now was for his patient. Celeborn looked up as Elrond continued to asses her wounds. " We need a litter to move her on, now"! Just as Elrond had knew he would Celeborn had taken command of the onlookers so that Elrond himself would not have to divide his attention from his patient. Soon a litter arrived and they where able to move Silaveril being careful not to jostle her more than need be. He knew she was badly hurt, and this would be a very long night. As they entered the healing wing, Elrond carefully instructed his aides to begin to undress her so they may be able to further asses her injuries. He turned to his father in law. "I will let you know as soon as I am able how she is doing". "Elrond is there anything I can do to help?" Asked Celeborn. Elrond knew his friend cared for the girl as she was his own, but he could not worry about that now. He knew his patient had to come first." Not yet", "I will let you know as soon as I can". With that Elrond turned back to his patient sending out instructions as he went.

GgG  
Galadriel watched her beloved pace the room. "All will be well", she said softly. Celeborn turned to his wife, lifting an eyebrow in question. He had learned long ago she did not make such comments lightly. "How do you know"? he asked. " Must we lose all of those we love?" Galadriel walked over to her husband and took his hands in hers. "We do not know the ways of the valar," she said. "There may yet be a part for them both to play." Celeborn looked at his wife, not for the first time wondering what she had seen but knowing she would say no more. Still he tried to take comfort in her calm assurence that all would be well.


	3. moments of pain

All of this is tolkiens, except for what was in my mind. Flamers will be ignored.

EeE  
As Elrond walked back into the healing rooms he barely noticed the hum of activity as he focused on the one needing his attention now. It was these moments he was greatful for. Oh, not that someone was hurt, but that he was to busy to even think about his own continued grief.

SsS  
Silaveril lay in darkness, she could not quite seem to bring herself to fully awaken. Her thoughts seemed muddled, and fuzzy. "Sh, quiet now, try not to move. " "_Why should she not move_,she wondered. Things where not makeing since to her. _What was wrong_?"

She slowly pried open her heavy lidded eyes. The images before her vision seemed to swim before her. She could not seem to understand what was wrong with her, and why was she so tired? "What, where am I ?" She asked weakly as a cup was put to her lips, she drank the bitter, sharp tasting liquid, and then fell back into darkness.

EeE

It was a long time before Elrond came into the room where Celeborn, and Galadriel waited. A servent had come, and left a tray with food, and drink which was untouched. Both elves stood as he came into the room. Without a word Elrond went over and pored them all some wine. _"They would need it for the news I have_ _for them." _He thought as he handed out the goblets. Elrond looked at them both as he decieded how tho break the news. They both looked worn, and tired to his healer trained eyes. He would need to tread with care here.

"Well, how is she?" declaired Celeborn worry, and a trace of fear etching his vioce. Elrond watched as he stood to pace the room. "Peace my husband" said Galadriel" To all outword apperences she seemed as calm, and in control as ever. Only if one knew her well could they pick up on the slight stress that showed in her voice and the way she held herself . He will tell us all in his own time." She inclined her head toward Elrond, and watched him waiting.

"She was badly hurt when her legs where caught under the hoves of the mare." He stated flatly. Elrond hated to give bad news of any sort to the families of his patience, especially these two. He leveled his gaze at his in laws. "Her right leg was more easly repaired then the left." Agian he paused he wanted to be sure they understood the full impact of what he had to say. Looking them both in the eyes as he said, "Whether she walkes agian is still not known." "If she does, and I must at this point stress if, it will never be with the capisity she once had."

The room was completely still, there was shock of both of thier faces as Galadriel was the first one to speak, "So there is a chance she could walk agian?" she asked. "Perhaps, it is still to soon to tell," he said although Elrond did not wish to give them any false hope. "She, she will be...... Celeborn had paled at the news, and could not seem to make himself finish the sentence. Galadriel rounded on her husband anger in her voice, and her stance. Elrond knew this reaction came from the worry, and fear she felt. He hoped Celeborn knew it as well. "She will be the same to us, and we must not show her any difference!" She did not need to shout, however Celeborn just looked at the floor, this was almost to much for him. Elrond watched his friends closely for in truth he feared for them both. Indeed it was almost to much for them all at this point.

" She is asleep now, and will not be alone throught the night." It would be best if you rested she will need your strenth in the coming days." Elrond himself was concerned about the shock for his dear friends. He knew they both considered Silaveril another daughter, and to have this happen coupled with Celebrians death not long past could have terrible consequences.

After the couple left to go to thier chambers Elrond sat heavly upon the chair recently vacated. He was so very tired, emotionally as well as phsyically. It was always so after he had to deal with such emergencies. He could not stop the images that came to the for. For him it had been agony almost like seeing his Celebrian laying on the operating table. He did not hear Glofindel come into the room on soft feet.

"Mellon," he said softly. Elrond had not the energy to answer at this point to many thoughts where flying around in his mind. When he recieved no answer Elrond felt him reached over to clasp his shoulder. "Are you alright my friend?" He knew the true answer but Elrond hesitated to say the words outright. "No." was the only reply. Glorfindel did not try to push his friend he just seemed to let the silence sit between them. Indeed he had seen Glorfindel use this trick many times to draw out the anwers he wanted, and Elrond knew he would wait all night if need be. Ironicly he had used the same trick many times on his old friend himself. I saw her laying there, and I could not help but wonder what if it had been my Celebrian on that table?" "What if she was the one whom I was trying to heal?" "Would I have been able to even help her?"

Elrond looked into the eyes of his longtime friend. Wanting, and needing some type of reassurence, but at first Glorfindel did not speak it was as if he was, at least to Elornd, at a loss as to what to say to help him. "Now they will blame me for the loss of not one daughter but two." Finally Glorfindel spoke but it seemed with a bit more force than he intended to, as he was prone to do at times Elrond knew. "Is it your fault Celebrian made the decision to go to see her parents?" Glorfindel ask finally. When Elrond did not answer he proded him saying, could you have stopped her?"

Elrond looked away, "I could have sent more guards with her." He said. Not giving Glorfindel a chance to respond he continued "I should have seen it, I should have known something would happen." Glorfindel stood up his face a mask as if he could not quite believe what he was hearing. "Listen to me my friend." He walked over to kneel down at Elronds feet forcing Elrond to look at him. "You had no way to know, indeed she had made that very trip several times before. You are not to blame for her demise. If you feel you must place blame place it where it is due. There was fire in his eyes now, The blame for her death says with the dark heart of the ones who slain her, and there master."

"Elrond, he continued neither Celeborn nor Galadriel blame you for either Celebrian's death, nor for Silaveril's becoming wounded." No one is to blame for accidents, you are doing your best for all concerned no one can ask more of you." He arose from the floor, and retrieved the tray. Come you can help me with tray." He sat down across from his friend, and pushed the plate toward him. "It is a shame to waist such good food." He joked as he refilled Elronds wineglass, which Elrond was not aware of having finished. "I have a feeling we will all need our strenth for whatever is to come, remeber you are not alone old friend." What have I done to be deserving of such loyal friendship?" Elrond thought not for the first time. As they both ate and tried not to think of what was surely to come.


	4. awakenings

Elrond looked down onto the bed where his newest patient lay. She was sleeping now after he had given her a pain draught, pain which was brought on not only by her injuries, but by the exercises which he, and the other healers had to force her to go through. He could not stop himself from wondering if Celebrian would have been like this had he gotten the chance to heal her. This elleth fought not only him, and the other healers, but she fought for her very life .

"I will walk again." she had vowed when he had told her of the prognosis. "I will not let some accident stop me from living my life." Her words seemed to hold a steel and a conviction he could not deny. But when he looked into her eyes he could see her fear hinding there.

"She is full of spirit of spirit our Silaveril." Elrond turned to look at the newcomer although he already knew who it was . Celeborn only seemed to come to see her when she was sleeping these days. In some ways this has seemed to be hardest on him so far. Elrond began to speak but his words where cut short as Celeborn said. "Do not doubt the strength of either person by judging them against each other Elrond. These are two totally different elleths" Celeborn seemed to look through Elrond for a split second, a trick Elrond secretly thought his wife had taught him. A ghost of a smile lit upon Celeborns lips as he said. "However, it is all too clear you are drawn to our little rose are you not?" Elrond was startled to hear such words from his friend, and father in law. "I am her healer nothing more Celeborn. I could never show such disregard for Celebrian in such a manner." With those words he swept past to escape to the quiet of his office.

Elrond paced in his office angry at what Celeborn had said. "How could he even think that I would even want to look at another elleth after Celebrian?" He continued to rant and pace. He heard Erestor sigh as he placed his work in order on the desktop, and waited. Not waiting for an answer Elrond continued, "How could he even consider I would do such a thing?" Elrond finally stopped his frantic pacing and looked at Erestor. " Well?" He asked .

As Elrond studied his advisor and friend of many long years he could not even begin to guess what he was thinking. When Erestor spoke Elrond was shocked at what he heard.

"Elrond, he said perhaps it is time for you to stop protesting life. You must live it not just be surrounded by it. Elrond opened his mouth ready to tell his friend just what he thought of this so called advice when a raised hand stopped him. "Hear me out mellon nin, if you please." At this Elrond opted to close his mouth, and simply stare at his friend. The same stare had shaken many a man, elf, and dwarf alike in the past however Erestor seemed to not be fazed by it for he simply continued. "It is neither unfaithful, nor shameful for you to fall in love again." Elrond sharpened his gaze hoping that Erestor would take the hint, but to no avail. "Indeed for you yourself admitted Celebrian wished for you to love again. So why not just try to open your heart to this elleth. For it seems to me that you both are wounded one in body, and both in spirit. I have spent some time talking with Silaveril, trying to help her find ways to occupy herself with her enforced bed rest. Have you spent any time at all with her beyond the needs as a healer? Maybe before you protest so much you should get to know her and maybe you could find a friend, or perhaps more." With these words Erestor gathered his work and left leaving Elrond alone with only his thoughts for company.

There always seemed to be so much to do however Elrond found he could not concentrate on any of the tasks demanding his attention. His thoughts seemed to circle back to the words Erestor, and Celeborn had spoken. Restless Elrond arose deciding to take a walk in hopes to clear his thoughts. His steps faltered as he stopped before a familiar door, a door he himself had entered many times. Slowly he opened the door and gazed within, at first glance it seemed to be an ordinary sitting room, maybe a bit larger than most but just a room none the less. Elrond did not see just the furniture however he saw the memories of his heart. Celebrian sitting with her sewing, or reading to the children when they were but elf lings. This was a family place, a private place. It had been a room only family or very close friends visited for it was their place, one of solitude and love where they did not have to be the lord and lady but only themselves.

But now it stood empty silent and alone. A tear escaped Elrond as he realized it was much like his own soul. He knew that both the room and he needed new purpose. "But how do I find the way?" he whispered to himself not really expecting an answer. Then a soft voice spoke, "I do not know Ada, how any of us find a way without Naneth. Except she would not want to see us dwell upon what was, and give up on what may yet come to be, or what we can do . " Elrond did not turn. "I had not expected you home again so soon my sons." He said as he tried to calm himself and once more become the ada he thought they expected him to be.

"Ada." Elrond turned finally to face his sons as they continued to speak "We know that losing naneth was not easy for you," Elrond just raised an eyebrow at this his sons it seemed had a gift for understatement. "Indeed it is like a hole into our hearts as well, but if you can find a way to help seal that place within yourself you should take it." The twins had been good at finishing each other sentences all their lives and did not disappoint him now. He was just about to speak when a softer voice came from behind the brothers, " We all can help each other in this healing ada." Arwen who stood just behind her brothers spoke in a soft but firm voice.

"We know that of which you did not speak of ada, naneth chose her destiny she chose what is the right place for her, and she wanted us all to find a way to go on to live and make our own choices. To live our own paths, you included. She would not want to see you hurting like this ada, and nor do we, please give us a chance to help you, and maybe when the time is right you will be healed enough to help another along the path of life." Elrond did not speak for some time finally he turned and gestured to the empty room for his children to proceed him in. There they spent the rest of the night speaking, laughing, crying and helping each other to heal.

The next few days where a genuine healing for Elrond and his children. Although they were not yet fully healed it seemed the process for them had finally begun. But for someone else healing while psychically was going well mentally was another matter in and of itself. Elrond heard the sounds of yelling, and quickened his pace to the healing rooms. He had been told that Silaveril had slid into a deep depression. Elrond knew he had been avoiding her except for when he was most needed. It seemed his patient was suffering from that neglect, and he had decided to rectify the situation and check up on her himself. As he entered the room he could see Silaveril sitting up against the head board of her bed crying, and yelling at an astonished young healer throwing anything she could reach in his general direction.

" I am not a cripple, I am not do you hear!" With that she broke down into tears that where all the more terrifying due to their silence. Elrond stepped into the room and motioned to the younger healer to leave the room. With a look of relief the ellon left, closing the door behind him. Elrond walked over to the bed and sat upon the edge of the bed. Saying nothing he took the crying elleth into his arms and let her weep. In some way he realize it felt good to be needed. Perhaps there was a path for him yet.


	5. worry, and tears

not mine...pity

OoO

She missed him, she had many other visitors and could not say she had been left wanting for conmpany. But she missed him, why she wondered to herself. What had she done wrong? Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel had become like parents to her and her brother. Lady Galadriel had assured her she need not worry that Lord Celeborn would come to her.

She looked into her lap and saw in her mind past the book in her lap, and past her lovely gown. What she saw was the twisted peices that where her legs. "You need to think positive." She laughed scornfully to herself. How is that going to help? Not even the one father she loved more than anything would come to see her. She put her head into her hands and wept.


	6. Courage

I do not own... Dedicated to my best friend Danni who passed to heaven to be an angel.

CcC

Celeborn watched one he loved so much, as she cried with her head in her hands. "I wish I knew how to fix this." He thought. He hated to see one he loved so much hurting so badly. "You must speak to her tell her how do feel." His wife's voice sounded in his head, usually her words could sooth his soul but not this time.

His own hear was so full of turmoil how could he expect to make her understand? "You must try my love." He lowered his head and let his own tears fall silently in the shadows.

When he lifted his head he could not seem to get the courage up to face her. He departed as silently as he had come. It did not take long for her to find him. "Come with me, was all Galadriel had to say. He had been married to this ellieth long enough to know when she was in that mood with this look on her face he better not argue. He had pushed to far it seemed.

"I do not think it wise to face her just now my love." was all he said not following.

She rounded on him, "For all your wisdom Celeborn you are being bull headed. Can you not see she needs you? You said it yourself she is not Celebrian."

It never surprised him how she could see into his heart just as easily as she could see into his mind. She put her arms around him and just held him as he talked, and cried.

Celeborn walked into the garden the next day and came to stand next to the chair where she sat . She had put her book down as he approached, but she said nothing. "May I sit down, I wish to speak to you."

" Oh, Ada you do not have to ask." But he could see the hurt behind her eyes.

" I am sorry I shamed and hurt you Ada." Her words cut him like a knife to the heart.

"You could never shame and hurt me, he was shocked that she could even think such a thing.

"You aren't? Then, why? Why did you stay away? She asked in a voice so soft had he not been listening for it he would have missed her reply.

"I did not want to admit that I was afraid, I did not want to lose another daughter." He felt the tears begin to fall and as she hugged him he let the tears fall that had been held in check since he found out about Celebrian.

He felt his wife's arms come around them both and the three of them found there own beings of healing that was long over due.

Pls. Review.


	7. Pride

I am sorry to take so long in writing this next chapter. I have had a very hard time getting back to writing after the deaths of my best friend, and my grandmother.

I do not own any of Tolkien's genius. Just playing with the characters..

OoO

Life was just unfair, that was all there was to it. Silva riel knew she did not deserve to be like she now found herself. But what could she do about it, nothing. She was stuck, walking was near impossible now. She stared at the forearm crutches how was she ever going to use them? They looked awful, bent wooden crutches with leather grips that fastened around her forearms, and handles she was supposed to hold onto. Walk with these contraptions? Ha! Not likely, and no one could make her.

She had informed one of Lord Elrond junior healers of this in no uncertain terms, this, disability as they call her inability to walk was not going to beat her.

Slowly she pulled herself up onto her feel and holding onto her bed she began to drag herself along the length of it. Not much progress was truly made as she had to pull her left leg along with her arms. Placing the leg where she wanted it to go with her hands and pulling the mattress to move along. But at least she had not had to use those terrible crutches anyway.

She finally let go and slumped to the floor in a heap, she needed a break. When she had last spoken to Lord Elrond, he had said she would have to put her pride aside and learn when to accept help. The only thing stopping her recovery now was she. But she was working on it; by herself she could prove she did not need to have those crutches to walk.

Besides, she mused as she pulled herself up onto the bed, she would get better. She could not; no she would not allow anything else.

EeE

Elrond watched as his patient struggled along the length of the bed. She had been so absorbed in no asking for help she did not see him standing by the doorway. He knew that one day her pride would finally break, and she would have to accept the help and the aids he could give her.. But he hoped as he moved forward to continue her twice daily therapy with her, that her ability to accept her new life was not compromised by her own ego and pride.

As a healer he had seen to many sabotage their own recovery because they could not accept help, and what they had to face. But only time could tell what the future would be, or what she would let it be.


	8. pushing

Elrond sat and watched as Silaveril struggled to stand walk across the room with her forearm crutches. He knew there was another way to exercise the muscles of her legs and had decided to have her work with some of his junior healers in the warm springs. It was helping however this other technique would be more effective. The problem was that he had no idea how much she remembered about the accident. That would foretell how she would react to riding horses again.

The other problem was that in this world they could not afford ignore the main mode of transportation. The question was how to ease her into not being afraid of them if she did remember. He had assigned master craftsmen to work on making a special saddle to help her sit up and support her. However it may go the same way the crutches did at first. Why some had to be so stubborn was beyond him but he had a feeling that the fight was just at the start. If he had learned one thing from being a healer he knew you had to push some people and be very careful of pushing others. He just had to figure out how hard to push.


	9. Plots

ErEr

Erestor sat with his cup of tea in front of him staring out of the window but not really seeing. His thoughts where on the plans he and some of the other members of Elrond's household had been making. Unbeknownst to the Lord of the valley a plot had been hatched against him. Oh, not one to harm him in any way but to bring him back to life so to speak.

It had not gone unnoticed by his family, friends and staff how much time and energy he and his newest patient where spending together. What had started out as therapy had started to blossom into more. To bad the two involved could not see it. Picnic's, hours spent talking and sometimes even yelling at each other. However even that seemed to do them both a world of good.

News had even come from the lady of the golden wood herself that these two would be of a great help and support to each other if their paths where to become intertwined upon a more permanent basis. Why the Lady Galadriel could not speak in plain and simple elvish was at times beyond him.

It was his own daughter Arwen who had also included a letter that stated in more plain words that she believed her father would have to have a few little "pushes" along the way to fully understand that he does not need to be alone for the rest of his days. So a meeting was set up by her brothers to enlist aid in the plot not to overthrow the Lord of Imladris but to bring him happiness he so richly deserves.

Author's Note- Due to a lot happening with my life in the past two years including the deaths of four loved ones getting back to writing has been hard. I know this is going slowly so suggestions would be welcome as to activities you would like to see these two doing for the "plot" to through them together as a couple. Also, I wanted to let you know it seems like she is pouting but she went through a hard time and has to come to grips with it in the story. –dinopoodle.


End file.
